Come on, Get Higher
by thisentireaccountembarrassesme
Summary: This is an Abby/McGee fluff... This is a one shot and also a song fic! The song is called "Come on, get higher" By Matt Nathanson... So, please enjoy! READ AND REVIEW!


Okay, this is a one shot… It's also a song fic… I don not own NCIS… And… Uh… Hm… This is a bit of Abby/McGee fluff… This song is called "Come On, Get Higher" By Matt Nathenson. Enjoy! READ AND REVIEW!

McGee was sitting at his desk, just like every other day. They didn't have a case, and everyone was wrapped up in their own things. Gibbs was frowning at his computer, probably trying to figure out how to check his E-Mail, Ziva was writing in a note pad, only God knows why, and Tony was smirking at the game he was playing.

McGee didn't have anything better to do, so, he decided to go visit Abby. When he stood up, Ziva looked up at him curiously. He pointed at the elevators then held up the Caf-Pow! He had gotten Abby. Ziva smiled slightly and nodded in understanding. McGee couldn't help but smile slightly as he walked to the elevators that led to Abby's lab.

Ding

The elevators opened and McGee walked into Abby's lab. The doors hissed open. That's when he noticed that Abby wasn't in there. Probably down in autopsy… And the music playing wasn't Abby's normal music. It wasn't the hard-core metal music. It was slow, soft, and sweet. And it was a song that McGee knew. So, he started singing along with it. And he was a pretty good singer too.

I miss the sound of your voice.

_And I miss the rush of your skin._

_And I miss the still of the silence,_

_As you breathe out, and I breathe in._

McGee walked around the lab, looking at random things, never turning around. Which is why he didn't notice Abby standing there watching him. He slowly walked into Abby's office, still looking around. This song had always reminded him of Abby.

If I could walk on water

_If I could tell you what's next_

_I'd make you believe_

_I'd make you forget_

McGee didn't hear the doors of Abby's office hiss open as she walked in behind him. He didn't hear her heals. He didn't notice she was there.

So come, get higher, loosen my lips Faith and Desire, and the swing of your hips

_Just pull me down hard_

_And drown me in love_

Abby didn't say anything. She loved the sound of McGee's voice. She loved him. Would she ever tell him that? No, probably not. They use to have something together. But, not anymore. When they started working together, they stopped seeing each other. It was unprofessional.

So come on, get higher, loosen my lips

_Faith and Desire, and the swing of you hips_

_Just pull me down hard_

_And drown me in love._

Of course McGee still liked Abby. That's why he always liked to come work with her. He looked up at the pictures on the wall and smiled slightly. Abby always did have a weird taste in art. But that was one of the many things he loved about her.

I miss the sound of your voice

_Loudest thing in my head_

_And I ache to remember_

_All the violent, sweet_

_Perfect words that you said_

McGee chuckled quietly. He remembered everything that had ever happened. All the happy memories, all the bad ones. He remembered when Abby stayed at his house when Michel, Abby's ex, was stalking her. He remembered when Ari tried to shoot Abby. He balled his hands up into fists.

If I could walk on water

_If I could tell you what's next_

_I'd make you believe_

_I'd make you forget_

Abby remember all the memories too. She remembered her first date with McGee. Better then anyone she had ever had. She remembered when Tony saved her from the bullet that Ari had shot at her, and she remembered wishing it had been McGee saving her. She remembered when the whole team was separated for a while when Vance had became director. She remembered McGee being there when Kate had died. He was also there when Jenny had died. He had always been there.

So come on, get higher, loosen my lips

_Faith and Desire, and the swing of your hips_

_Just pull me down hard_

_And drown me in love._

_So come on, get higher, loosen my lips_

_Faith and Desire, and the swing of your hips_

_Just pull me down hard_

_And drown me in love_

McGee didn't hear the soft sniffles coming from Abby. He didn't know that tears were falling from her eyes. And neither of them noticed the hiss of the doors as Gibbs came in to tell Abby something. Gibbs stopped and watched as McGee continued to sing.

_I miss the pull of your heart_

_I taste the sparks on your tongue_

_I see Angels and Devils_

_And God, when you come on,_

_Hold on,_

_Hold on, _

_Hold on, _

_Hold on…_

Neither McGee nor Abby noticed as Gibbs edged around to the side of the room so he could watch the scene without being seen.

_Sing sha la la la_

_Sing sha la la la la_

_Ooh, ooh, ooh…_

_So come on, get higher, loosen my lips_

_Faith and Desire and the swing of your hips_

_Just pull me down hard_

_And drown me in love_

_So come on, get higher, loosen my lips_

_Faith and desire and the swing of your hips_

_Just pull me down hard_

_And drown me, drown me in love_

Gibbs watch with a small smile, knowing well what was going to happen.

McGee smiled, almost hoping that Abby was in here with him. He remembered their first night together. Their whole life together flashed through his mind.

_It's all wrong, it's all wrong_

_It's all wrong, it's so right_

_So come on, get higher_

_So come on and get higher_

'_Cause everything works, love_

_Everything works in your arms._

McGee looked up at the ceiling, blinking back the emotional tears that were threatening to spill over.

"I love you, Abby." McGee said quietly, but loud enough that both Gibbs and Abby heard it.

Abby froze, thinking that McGee knew she was in there with him. Then she realized that he was just talking to himself. A small smile spread across her tear streaked face.

"I love you too, Tim." She said back to him quietly.

McGee whipped around and stared at Abby.

"Oh, Abby, uh…" He trailed off. "How long have you been there?"

Abby smirked slightly and set down the books that were in her hand on her desk. "Long enough to hear you sing the whole song and to say 'I love you.'"

"Oh…" McGee whispered, at loss for words. "Abby, I really, really do love you."

"And didn't I just say 'I love you too'?" She asked. She crossed the room until she was right in front of him.

"Abby, I-"

McGee was cut off by Abby placing a finger on his lips.

"Shut up, Tim." She whispered. "And kiss me."

McGee wrapped his arms around her waist as Abby wrapped her arms around his neck. McGee caught her lips in a passionate kiss.

While all this has happening, Gibbs sighed quietly and slipped out, waiting by the door for McGee to come out.

McGee and Abby broke apart, gasping quietly for breath.

"Abby, I have to go back to the bullpin. I don't want Gibbs to come looking for me." McGee said breathlessly. He brushed a few strands of loose hair away from her face before kissing her forehead. "I'll see you later."

When McGee passed Gibbs on his way out, he didn't notice at first.

"McGee." Gibbs said as he passed.

McGee froze and turned around to face Gibbs slowly.

"Oh, boss, I, uh, I um…." McGee stuttered over his explination.

"McGee, stop." Gibbs said quietly. "Elevator." He said simply.

Both Gibbs and McGee walked into the elevator. As soon as the doors closed, Gibbs flipped the switch to stop it.

"McGee, I saw what happened." Gibbs said quietly.

_Aw, man… _McGee thought worriedly.

"And I just want to say a couple of things." Gibbs said. "Number one, don't let this get in the way of your work."

McGee was taken aback.

"You're okay with it?" McGee asked.

"Yes." Gibbs replied. "And also… Take care of my little girl." When he said this, a small smile played at his lips.

McGee couldn't help but grin. "Thanks boss."

"Thanks for what?" Gibbs said, flicking the elevator switch to make it start moving again. Gibbs obviously was approving, but it was a secret to everyone else. He didn't want anyone else breaking rule #12, "Never date a coworker."


End file.
